It is an object of this invention to provide novel triarylthiazole compounds. These compounds exhibit pharmacological activity as prostaglandin synthetase inhibitors, analgesic agents, anti-inflammatory agents, anti-arthritic agents, antipyretic agents, and antithrombotic agents.
Certain diarylthiazole compounds are useful as anti-inflammatory agents. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,476,766, Brown describes the use of 2,4-diarylthiazoles, which are substituted at the 5-position with carboxylic acid or acid derivatives, as anti-inflammatory agents. Anti-inflammatory activity is also taught for 2,5- and 4,5-diarylthiazoles, which are substituted at the 2- or 4-position with an aliphatic acid radical, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,506,679. Three patents (U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,458,526; 3,558,644; and 3,560,514) discuss the use of 2-substituted-4,5-bis(4-methoxyphenyl)thiazoles as anti-inflammatory agents.
Diarylthiazole compounds can also be useful as antithrombotic agents as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,168,315. Particularly, 4,5-bis(4-methoxyphenyl)thiazoles are described as useful in reducing platelet aggregation.
Some triarylthiazole compounds are discussed in the literature, but no utilities are described for these compounds. Known triarylthiazole compounds include 2,5-bis(4-fluorophenyl)-4-phenylthiazole; 2-(4-nitrophenyl)-4,5-bis(phenyl)thiazole; triphenylthiazole; and 2-phenyl-4,5-bis(4-chlorophenyl)thiazole.
Triarylimidazole compounds, such as 2-(4-fluorophenyl)-4,5-bis(4-methoxyphenyl)imidazole, are disclosed in European Patent application No. 5,219 as analgesic agents, anti-inflammatory agents, antipyretic agents, prostaglandin synthetase inhibitors, and thrombocyte aggregation inhibitors.
Triaryloxazole compounds are described in CA 56:8719d as light protecting agents, and optical brighteners.